1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to military electronics and more particularly to electrical connectors used in military electronics applications.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the prior art certain connectors used for military applications have been high-density connectors. Such high-density connectors may not be ideal for large numbers of mate/de-mate cycles as may be required for use under field conditions.
A need, therefore, exists for a connector that provides a high-density capability for certain uses but is also capable of many mate/de-mate cycles for use in the field.